


Гибель с небес

by William_Justice



Series: Momswapped Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Beach City, Camping, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gem Fusion, Human Spinel (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Lapis & Peridot Fusion, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Momswap AU, Momswapped AU, Musicians, OOC, Role Reversal, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steven & Spinel Fusion, Team Up, Villain Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Justice/pseuds/William_Justice
Summary: Стивен не считал угрозу вторжения войск Хоумворлда реальной, пока их с Шпинель ночёвка не была сорвана появлением громадного крейсера над городом. Теперь у них чуть больше пяти минут на то, чтобы спасти Бич-Сити и самих себя.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Momswapped Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973803





	Гибель с небес

Миссия на руинах Шпиля Лунного моря закончилась потерей. Второй день кряду Ляпис не покидала свой самоцвет, и это беспокоило всех в храме Кристальных самоцветов. Расточительной её не назовёшь, но прежде ей хватало менее суток, а то и двенадцати часов, чтобы сконцентрироваться и правильно восстановить физическую проекцию. Что-то пошло не так, но что именно — никто не знал. Тёмно-синий лазурит не выглядел повреждённым, сколько Перидот ни искала. Весь день и ночь напролёт она была рядом с камнем: сканировала, рассматривала под микроскопом, проводила бесчисленные тесты на выявление дефектов, но все они дали отрицательный результат. Всё выглядело так, будто Лазурит просто изолировалась, не желая никому ничего объяснять. Вся команда прекрасно понимала, что Ляпис бы так не поступила без веской причины. 

Когда научный подход не сработал, в Перидот взыграли эмоции. Она ходила туда-сюда по домику, нервно размышляя, что могло задеть Ляпис, плакала, замаливая все грехи за последнюю неделю, а под полночь укутала самоцвет в одеяло, притащила две порции попкорна и включила шестой сезон «Лагеря Купидона». Глядя на это, даже непоколебимая Яшма вдруг забеспокоилась. За них обеих.   
— Всё ещё надеешься, что это поможет? — великанша присела рядом, бросила хитрый взгляд на соратницу и без спроса проглотила большую горсть воздушной кукурузы за раз.   
— А ну дай сюда! — завизжала Перидот и резко выхватила бумажную пачку у неё из рук. — Не для тебя готовили, олух.   
— Можно подумать, ты вправду собиралась это есть, — фыркнула Яшма. — С каких это пор ты полюбила еду землян?   
— С тех самых, как они её модифицировали, стали нагревать и подслащать. 

Все шесть тысяч лет, что Перидот жила на этой планете, органическая пища вызывала у неё только отвращение и недоумение. С того самого дня, когда пришлось попробовать. Однажды Роуз Кварц, наблюдавшая за бытом местных племён, уговорила попробовать плоды с полей, продолговатые желтоватые зерновки, прорастающие на четырёхметровых стеблях. Основание надкусить не получилось — слишком твёрдое, а покрывающая его шелуха с трудом жевалась, то и дело застревала меж зубов. От горьковатого вкуса к горлу подступила тошнота. Бывшей работнице Киндергартена хватило одного укуса, чтобы выплюнуть противную кашу из семян, яростно выкинуть зерновку и заречься никогда больше не есть. Роуз весь вечер убеждала её, что им просто попался незрелый плод и нужно попробовать снова, но Перидот была непреклонна...

...пока не увидела, во что люди научились превращать противные жёлтые зерновки. Хрустящие воздушные подушечки, политые карамелью, ей впервые принёс Грэг, когда они всей командой ходили в кино на «Назад в будущее 3». Все остальные взяли по стаканчику перед входом в зал, лишь Перидот осталась в стороне. Юнивёрс посчитал нужным поделиться:   
— Будешь? — шепнул он, протянув пачку.   
И Перидот бы отшвырнула её подальше, если бы её так сильно не увлёк фильм. Без колебаний она нырнула рукой в попкорн, ухватила, сколько могла, и проглотила. Осознание пришло не сразу. Через десять секунд Перидот уже не было в зале. Выплёвывать поздно, признать, что ей понравилось, не позволила гордость. Единственный выход — изобразить отвращение и бежать прочь. Девушка считала это минутной слабостью, обычной погрешностью, но годы шли, а её любовь к воздушной кукурузе усиливалась. В конце концов она сдалась, перестала делать вид, что ей не нравится, и на каждый вечерний сеанс «Купидонов» приносила по два полулитровых стакана. Ляпис в свою очередь доставала яблочную газировку, и вместе они могли так сидеть всю ночь напролёт, пока Стивен не просыпался. 

Однако в эту ночь он не засыпал вовсе. 

Как только часовая стрелка приблизилась к полуночи, Стивен покинул свою комнату в храме и направился на выход из домика. Поверх белой футболки утеплённая кожанка с нашивками различных рок-групп, отцовские сапоги на ногах, акустическая гитара на плече, а за спиной — походный рюкзак и свёрнутый спальный мешок. Спору он не придал никакого значения и так бы остался незамеченным, не скрипни половица под ногами. Яшма и Перидот обернулись почти синхронно.   
— Стивен! Куда это ты собрался так поздно? — удивилась великанша. — И зачем столько вещей?   
— Ты переезжаешь от нас?! — запаниковала Перидот и, забыв про шоу, бросилась к нему. — О звёзды, ты ведь ещё слишком молод для самостоятельной жизни! Тебе и тысячи нет.   
Юнивёрс устало вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу. Очередное подтверждение, что ни один самоцвет в этом доме его не слушает.   
— Я же предупреждал, что сегодня ночую на пляже, — но затем смягчился: — мы с Шпинель установили там классный кемпинг прямо на песке, у самого океана.   
— Что ещё за Шпинель? — нахмурившись, Яшма подошла ближе, — с каких пор в Бич-Сити пускают шутов Хоумворлда?   
Ещё будучи подчинённой Жёлтого Алмаза, она знала одного такого самоцвета. Маленькая, проворная и ни на секунду не замолкающая. Каждый раз при встрече Яшму переполнял гнев, хотелось отделать её так, чтобы камня на камне не осталось. И смех. Противный, переходящий то в визг, то в хрюканье — даже дефектные аметисты с их порывами к веселью не вызвали такого отвращения.   
— Да нет же, она человек. И это не её настоящее имя. Она в группе с нами играет. Неужели не помнишь? — юноша собрался было достать смартфон и показать фотографию, но Перидот его опередила.   
— О, я помню! На концерты одевается как Грэг в лучшие годы, использует стойкую розовую краску для волос и не всегда следит за ритмом на этих ваших... ударных установках, — восстановив картину в голове, девушка широко улыбнулась и перешла в наступление: — кхм, так у вас, выходит, свидание?   
В комнате повисло молчание, и лишь телевизор этажом выше по-прежнему шумел. Стивен бросил укоризненный взгляд на Перидот, покачал головой и, не сказав ни слова, открыл дверь.   
— Я сказала что-то не то?   
— Постой, — Яшма сунула руку в карман брюк и, порывшись там, достала бело-голубой трансфлейтер, — опасно идти одному, возьми.   
Укор сменился сомнением, но парень натянул фальшивую улыбку, принял магический инструмент и вышел на улицу. Порой он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы домашние меньше нервничали.   
— Удачно повеселиться! — раздался за спиной голос Перидот. — Берегись порывов ветра и внезапного вторжения!   
Юнивёрс усмехнулся. Это ведь обычная совместная ночёвка на пляже совсем неподалёку от храма. Что может пойти не так? 

— Вторжения? Серьёзно?   
— Да-а, я уже не удивляюсь, — Стивен расстегнул рюкзак и, поднапрягшись, вытянул застрявшую меж книг пачку маршмеллоу. — Их паранойя изнутри проела. Сотнями лет ждут, что сюда заявятся военные корабли самоцветов и объявят нам войну.   
С недовольным «Брр» Шпинель поёжилась. К вечеру в Бич-Сити становилось прохладно в это время года. Температура порой опускалась до шестидесяти градусов по Фаренгейту, что в сравнении с дневным зноем ощущалось словно морозильная камера. Розово-малиновой «двойки» не хватит, чтобы просидеть на месте больше пяти минут и не задрожать. Очередной бунт против маминой воли не позволил взять ничего потеплее.   
— Вот, — кожанка легла на плечи подруги, Стивен остался в одной футболке, — так согреешься.   
— Спасибо, но... — она окинула юношу обеспокоенным взглядом, — ты сам теперь замёрзнешь.  
Тот игриво хихикнул и приподнял правую бровь.   
— Так, может, ты меня согреешь, — а затем моментально переменился в лице назад на непробиваемую серьёзность, — нет, правда, у тебя есть зажигалка? Или спички. Я не взял.   
Девочка покачала головой и сильнее укуталась в куртку. С тех пор как она бросила курить, зажигалка навсегда покинула её многочисленные карманы. Не хотелось держать при себе напоминания — вдруг появится соблазн попробовать снова. Месяцы выдержки насмарку. 

— Что ж, видимо, придётся есть их так, — пожав плечами, Стивен открыл пачку и протянул Шпинель.   
— До каменной бабы пятнадцать минут ходьбы. Может, рискнёшь и сходишь?  
Юнивёрс недовольно хмыкнул, намекая на своё решение. Возвращаться домой до утра он не собирался — без очередной лекции об опасности из космоса обратно не выпустят. Только Ляпис отдала бы зажигалку без вопросов. Ей нечего опасаться — кто как не она совладает с огнём. Грусть напомнила, почему он согласился на эту вылазку в первую очередь. Без Лазурит храм превращался в балаган, где ссора может возникнуть даже на почве простого попкорна.   
— Каменной бабы, — с ухмылкой повторил он, повернулся к скале и прояснил: — это Празиолит, слияние.   
— Оу, вот как, — Шпинель поджала губы, стараясь не смотреть Стивену в глаза; ей хотелось провалиться под землю от неловкости. — То-о есть когда ваша троица соединяется, получается эта... как её, говоришь, зовут?   
Свежая песня напрашивалась сама собой. Съев пару зефирок, Стивен взял в руки гитару и принялся настраивать.   
— Нет, Празиолит — слияние Яшмы, Ляпис и моей мамы. Теперь, наверное, меня вместо неё, — пальцы прошлись по струнам дважды, по разу на аккорд. — Я недавно песню про неё написал. Хочешь послушать?   
— Стиви, ты всё ещё без куртки.   
— Вот и согреюсь, — меж пальцев сверкнул серебристый медиатор.

***

На пляже становилось темнее и ветренее. Казалось, кто-то постепенно гасил всё небесное освещение. Заключительный рифф сорвался, как только Стивен поднял глаза в небо и прищурился. Ответ навис над головами подростков, но разглядеть его в кромешной тьме оказалось не так-то просто. К Бич-Сити приближалось огромное вилкообразное космическое судно. Двигалось быстро и практически бесшумно: звук исходил как от боинга, пролетающего где-то вдали. Никто не заметил чужаков на подлёте. Вдобавок ночная тьма сыграла свою роль. Всё неверие тотчас улетучилось.  
— Ч-чёрт, — прошипел юноша, откладывая гитару в сторону, — нужно возвращаться в храм! Бегом!  
Шпинель подумать не успела, как Стивен схватил её за руку и потянул за собой, напрочь, забыв про кемпинг.

— Крейсер Хоумворлда, — заключила Перидот, сидя на плечах Яшмы и глядя в бинокль ночного видения, — кажется, ДжиЭйч третьего поколения... нет, четвёртого! Но что-то я не помню такой модификации...  
— Слышь, зануда, давай конкретику, — теряла терпение великанша, — пушек у него сколько? И сколько фиолетовых булыжников эта штука вмещает?   
— Ты думаешь, я помню?! Пять тысяч лет прошло!   
— Глаза разуй, алмаз тебя дери!   
Встряска. Перидот, завизжав, едва успела ухватиться за мощную шею напарницы, но бинокль выпал из рук и приземлился на мокрый от приливной волны песок. Яшма хотела было поднять его за кожаную лямку ногой, но не успела — вода оказалась быстрее. Хоть океан и не мог повредить устройство, но утащить его на дно ему ничего не стоило.   
— Сто-о-ой! — руки отпустили шею, ноги понесли навстречу бушующей стихии, пальцы усилителей в последнюю секунду вернули прибор законной владелице.   
Ладонь за стеной брони превратилась в кулак. Перидот поднялась на ноги и повернулась к Яшме. Взгляд исподлобья не предвещал ничего хорошего.   
— Из-за тебя мы чуть не лишились уникального оборудования! — пронзительный крик недовольства, казалось, слышал весь пляж, — и лишимся храма, если не прекратишь этот инфантилизм.   
— Заткнись, — не выдержала Яшма, — не можешь помочь, так вали в дом сторожить Ляпис. Я сама разберусь! 

— Ребята! — во второй раз за вечер голос Стивена заставил обеих обернуться одновременно.   
Подростки появились перед Кристальными самоцветами запыхавшимися. Парень шмыгал носом — ночной холод брал своё. Его подруга смотрела то на разгневанных Яшму и Перидот, то на крейсер захватчиков, не зная, кого стоит бояться сильнее.   
— Мы с Шпинель увидели корабль и сразу бросились к вам. Нам нужно...  
— Я знаю, что нам нужно, — бесцеремонно перебила его великанша, — я в рывке пробиваю скорлупу этой посудины, а вы возвращаетесь в храм. Земная девчонка идёт домой.   
На её голове материализовался оранжевый шлем с передником в форме звезды — символа Кристальных самоцветов. Взгляд устремился на крейсер. Никогда раньше Яшме не доводилось использовать атаку кометы для полётов — всегда выручала Ляпис. Но её нет, как и другого пути на вражеское судно. 

— Это не план! — воспротивился Юнивёрс. — Одну тебя там расколют. Мы идём с тобой.   
Перидот напрягалась. Она всё ещё не хотела подвергать риску Стивена, хоть и понимала, что он прав. В одиночку против армии Хоумворлда не выстоит даже лучший воспитанник Кидергартена Бета. Не говоря уж о защитных полях крейсера, которые способно пробить только достаточно сильное слияние.   
— Мы все! — Шпинель крепче сжала руку парня и выступила вперёд. — Это мой город тоже, и я не буду прятаться, пока вы рискуете жизнями ради людей.   
— Ты? — произнесла Яшма с ноткой презрения, глядя на крошечную землянку, — как ты собираешься воевать с таким хлипким тельцем? Барабанной палочкой их затыкаешь? Да тебя первый встречный аметист раздавит. Повторяю: чеши домой!   
— Нет! — крикнула она и повернулась к Стивену, — давай покажем ей. 

Тот прекрасно понимал, что она собирается сделать, но не мог решиться. По спине пробежался холодок испуга. Слишком рано. Не то место. Не те обстоятельства. Самоцветы замерли в замешательстве. Юнивёрс замешкался, думал было отговорить Шпинель от такого рискованного откровения, но засветившийся сквозь белую ткань футболки всё выдал за них. Отступать некуда, пришло время явить их чувства. Гитара осталась у палатки, а MP3-плеер — в комнате Яшмы. Стивен не любил импровизации, каждый раз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но обстоятельства вынуждали. Он повернулся к девочке, взял за вторую руку и полушёпотом стал напевать одну из песен:

Ты же заметила, что я звезда,  
Смотри, как на виду у всех мерцаю,  
О, как же я долго летел я сюда!  
И перед вами я сгораю.

Подруга Юнивёрса чувствовала себя не лучше: на щеках выступил румянец, а на лице появилась улыбка неловкости. Переборов робость, она начала пританцовывать, неумело, как могла. Свечение самоцвета усиливалось, пока розовая вспышка света не накрыла их обоих. Через считанные секунды перед ошарашенными хранительницами появилось человекоподобное слияние в рваных джинсах, перчатках без пальцев, футболке Шпинель и кожанке Стивена. Кудрявые розовые волосы развевались под воздействием двигателей крейсера, а четыре любопытных глаза смотрели на испуганную Яшму — действительно редкое зрелище.  
— Чё как, чувихи? — дерзким мужским голосом произнесло слияние и ухмыльнулось, — устроили пляжную вечеринку, а меня не позвали? Ну ничего, у вашего друга Морганита всё схвачено.  
Он дважды отбил кулаком по груди и показал пальцами жест мира. В следующую секунду из сияющего кварца появился пурпурный посох, а через две на его конце засияла дуга розовой плазмы, образуя косу. Перидот вздрогнула, узнав в оружии омолаживатель первого поколения.

— Ты что сделал? — Яшма до сих пор не могла поверить глазам. — Мы не сливаемся с людьми, это неправильно... это...  
— Меньше слов, больше дела, девчуля. Мы не одолеем этих жлобов поодиночке. Давай мне лапу, — Морганит посмотрел на небо и принялся вслух рассчитывать траекторию.   
Неохотно великанша всё же протянула слиянию руку.   
— Другое дело, — пара глаз подмигнула ей, оставшаяся уставилась на Перидот, — ты нам тоже пригодишься. Будешь навигатором.   
— Оу, нет-нет! Я в пекло больше не полезу! — открестилась она. — Яшма права. Лучше мне остаться с Ляпис.   
Вдруг побережье окрасилось красным от концентрации плазмы над ним. Крейсер включил тяжёлые турели. Никаких сомнений: воины Хоумворлда прилетели уничтожить храм и Бич-Сити вместе с ним.   
— Идите же! — закричала Перидот, активно жестикулируя. — По моим расчётам у вас чуть больше пяти минут. И Стивен, будь осторожнее там. Береги себя и этого человека. 

Морганита уговаривать не пришлось. Присев и как следует оттолкнувшись от кроссовками от земли, он взлетел, словно Супермен, утягивая Яшму за собой. Великанше оставалось только смотреть а отдаляющийся пляж... и Перидот. От мысли, что произойдёт, если они не успеют, защемило в груди. Ещё и это непредсказуемое, вечно весёлое чудо-слияние. Прогнать навязчивую тревогу получилось уже на подлёте. Омолаживатель закрутился вокруг своей оси на подлёте к стыковочному шлюзу, пока с характерным треском не пробил силовой барьер, позволив повстанцам благополучно приземлиться на посадочной площадке для истребителей, прямо перед одной из стражниц.   
— Код «Омега»! Мятежники на борту! Повторяю, мятежники на... — тощая Аметист с самоцветом в глазу не успела закончить, как коса рассекла её физическую оболочку надвое. Пуф — и камень со звоном упал Морганиту в ноги.   
— Не помню, чтобы учила тебя этим пользоваться, — заключила Яшма, встав на ноги.   
— Стивен офигенно фехтует, а Шерил... кхм, ты многого о ней не знаешь.   
— Шерил?   
— Вот видишь, — пожал плечами Морганит и кивнул в сторону грузовых ворот. 

Переключатель требовал шестизначный код-пароль. Раздвигать пришлось голыми руками. К счастью, сплав металлов оказался на удивление хлипким для Яшмы. Самоцветы Хоумворлда, похоже, не предполагали, что кто-то вообще способен пробить брешь в силовом барьере передового судна. Но повстанцев пугали не столько просчёты конструкции, сколько отсутствие сопротивления. Крейсер практически пустовал: ни дюжины истребителей, ни зенитных орудий там, где они должны быть, и даже на вой сирены прибежали всего три аметиста с дестабилизаторами — разведчики, не интервенты. Одного кручёного удара с разгона хватило, чтобы сбить их, словно кегли в боулинге. В бесчисленных коридорах Морганиту и Яшме так и вовсе никто не встретился. Единственной проблемой стало время: лифт в капитанскую рубку затерялся среди бесчисленных дверей, подписанных на неизвестными символами. 

— Проклятье, не могу прочитать, — гневалась великанша перед очередным указателем, — они что, на новояз перешли?   
— Ну дык шесть тысяч лет прошло, лол, — Морганит задрал рукав куртки и посмотрел на наручные часы, — о-о, у нас три минуты. Или две с половиной. Я сбился со счёта. Нет времени читать!   
— Тогда пошли, — Яшма схватила слияние за шиворот куртки и потащила за собой, — будем выбивать все двери по очереди, пока не найдём нужную.   
— Воу-воу, чувиха, я за любой движ, но это слишком. Грубая сила не катит. Надо подумать, поискать подходящие по габаритам, — все четыре глаза остановились на широких, словно сделанных для алмаза, дверях в конце прохода, — как насчёт вон тех?  
Женщина недовольно хмыкнула и потащила Морганита дальше, выбивая все входы на своём пути.   
— Стой, послушай меня! — голос терялся на фоне ещё одного, мальчишеского; физическая форма засветилась розовым, — Яшма, остановись!   
Яркая вспышка — и перед хранительницей вновь появились Шпинель и Стивен. Кожа последнего по-прежнему источала сияние, сжатые в кулаки ладони запузырились.   
— Как ты не поймёшь, что, если продолжишь отвергать помощь, нам всем крышка! Ты Кристальный самоцвет, часть Малахит. Звёзды, да даже частью Празиолит была. Ты как никто должна знать, что такое командная работа, — он выдохнул, свечение постепенно начало сходить на нет, пока не пропало совсем, пузыри лопнули. — А члены команды должны прислушиваться друг к другу.   
— Стиви, всего полторы минуты! — запаниковала Шпинель, едва глянула на часы.  
— Прошу, доверься нам, — Стивен взял подругу за руки, и через секунду перед великаншей вновь возник Морганит, добавив: — только вместе мы справимся.   
Та нахмурилась. Принятие правды давалось ей непросто.  
— В одном вы правы: у нас нет времени на ссоры, — она протянула руку, на этот раз более уверенно. — Так и быть. Бежим. 

Им повезло: на последнем ярусе лифт открылся прямиком в рубку. Впрочем земной моряк не стал бы так называть это помещение. Огромная полупустая, как и сам крейсер, комната с панорамными окнами вплоть до потолка и одной-единственной сенсорной консолью посередине. На стекло крупным планом выводился голографический интерфейс. Среди «окон» был и таймер. До выстрела оставалась ровно минута. 

У самой консоли в одиночестве стояла жемчужина. Зеленовато-голубой комбинезон с разноцветными ромбами на спине выдавал в ней приближённую Алмазной власти. Волосы зачёсаны наверх, а глаза скрывались за жёлтым стеклом визора наподобие того, что носила Перидот. Заранее заготовленное копьё скрывалось за правой ногой. Когда Морганит и Яшма зашли в рубку, жемчужина вывела своё изображение на панорамные мониторы, но поворачиваться к ним лицом не стала. 

— Забавно, — начала она с усмешки, но с каждым словом голос становился всё злее: — сперва я была уверена, что вас, мятежников, на Земле не осталось. А, оказывается, вы не только тут закрепились, так ещё и с людьми теперь сливаетесь. Омерзительно! Вы...  
Не успела она закончить монолог, как Яшма рванула вперёд и, увернувшись от взмаха копья, оттолкнула Жемчуг от панели. Та отлетела на другой конец комнаты и ударилась о стекло, оставив за собой трещины. Цифра на таймере продолжала убывать. Тридцать секунд до уничтожения Бич-Сити. 

— Морганит, отключай турели! — Яшма закрутилась колесом, полетела на успевшую подняться противницу и снова впечатала её в стеклянную стену.   
— Но я же... — слияние застыло перед консолью.   
Сотни кнопок, тумблеров и переключателей и все подписаны на новом гемглифе. Одно неверное движение — и город падёт раньше положенного. Ни Стивен, ни Шпинель не могли позволить себе так рисковать. «Где же Перидот, когда она так нужна?» — мелькнуло в общей голове. Когда надежды почти не осталось, внезапно пришло озарение... 

Двадцать секунд. Рука потянулась в карман джинс и достала оттуда старый-добрый трансфлейтер.   
— Этой тусовке не хватает... других друзей! — объявил Морганит и прислонил инструмент к губам.

Десять секунд. Звон стекла, и «потолок» обвалился прямо на дерущихся. Один из осколков оказался настолько огромным, что едва не лишил Яшму физической оболочки. Жертвой пала менее расторопная Жемчуг. Огромная рука из воды разбила его, чтобы ещё одно слияние могло войти в игру. Светло-голубое платье, две пропорционально разные пары рук, растрёпанные волосы, похожие на «ромбик» Перидот, и мощные крылья — Морганит сразу понял, кто перед ним и разделился, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, нет времени.   
— Амазонит, скорее! — крикнул Стивен, — мне нужна помощь с консолью.   
Кивнув, девушка подлетела к консоли и, пробежавшись глазами по надписям, без колебаний нажала на красную кнопку в левом верхнем углу экрана. Красное сияние плазмы тут же померкло в ночной мгле. Синтезированный голос оповестил, что главные операция прервана, а главные орудия деактивированы. Амазонит с довольной улыбкой демонстративно хрустнула костяшками и последовала примеру Морганита. Перед Стивеном стояли две его хранительницы. 

— Ляпис, Перидот! — на радостях парень тут же кинулся к ним в объятия. — Вы спасли нас.   
— Ну я же говорила, что мне лучше остаться с ней, а, — Перидот легонько ткнула подругу локтем, — слияние кого угодно из камня вернёт.   
— Вас и пару дней нельзя оставить, — вздохнула Ляпис и покачала головой.   
— Не покидай нас больше, — Стивен ещё крепче прижался к ней и держал до тех пор, пока Лазурит не пообещала больше не затягивать регенерацию. 

Пока они радовались встрече и чудесному спасению, Яшма подошла к Шпинель с запузыренным самоцветом жемчужины в руке. Её вечно недовольный вид сменился пониманием. Девочка опустила глаза, стараясь не заплакать. Не выходило. Слёзы смешивались с тушью и чёрными полосами бежали вниз по щекам.   
— Простите, что вам пришлось узнать о нас со Стивеном вот так. Мы... мы хотели всё рассказать, но потом... — слова терялись, Шпинель не решалась делиться познаниями о неэтичности межвидовых слияний.   
Яшма опустилась на колено и положила свободную руку ей на плечо. Та медленно подняла голову и вытерла слёзы.   
— Шерил, да? — она по-доброму улыбнулась. — Это я должна извиниться. Не сразу увидела твой потенциал. Как вы сражаетесь вместе, как сливаетесь почти без танца и, самое главное, какую личность из себя представляете. Я опустилась до уровня жемчужинки, назвав вас неправильными.   
Женщина показала запузыренный самоцвет поближе, телепортировала его в храм и продолжила:   
— Но теперь я вижу, ты девчонка что надо, — она подняла оранжевую ладонь в знак примирения, и Шпинель уверенно отбила ей «пять», — а теперь пойдём посадим эту жестянку и по домам.   
— Но как же наш кемпинг?   
— Ах, да. Точно. Ритуалы землян...


End file.
